Eihei Uzumaki
| image = | birthdate = February 19 | age = 53 | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = AB | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = Land of Fire | affiliation = Eigakure | previous affiliation = Konohagakure Hilt | occupation = Ambassador of Eigakure | previous occupation = Captain of Root and Hilt | team = | previous team = Root Hilt | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Uzumaki Clan | family = Raido X (Father) Kanmi Uzumaki (Mother) Satori Uzumaki (Daughter) Akākato Uzumaki (Sister) Shinrai (Brother) Shirokaze Nakano (Sister) Suiren Nakano (Sister) Ameko Aoki (Sister) Ameya Aoki (Sister) Ameryuu Aoki (Brother) Amerai Aoki (Brother) Ayumu Aoki (Brother) Shenron Uzumaki (Brother) Rentaro (Brother) Nagisa Kantoku (Niece) Kenzou Kantoku (Nephew) Makaze Kantoku (Brother-in-Law) Tairā (Cousin) | rank = Head Ninja | classification = Hunter-nin Mercenary Ninja Sensor Type | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | mora = Chōwagan | beast = | hiden = Can Sense Life Force and | nature = Water Release Fire Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Assassination Technique Assimilate All Creation Technique Azure Slayer Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique Capoeira Circle Wild Dance Dark Slayer Dragon Spying Technique Gedō Art: Formless Imagination Hazy Moon Night Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique Revitalization Technique Secret Sword: Moon Shadow Time Reversal Technique Nakaori Fuhensei Transformation Technique Transparent Escape Technique | tools = Tantō Sword }} is a wandering shinobi for hire originating in Konohagakure. The product of a wild night between Kanmi and Raido, her existence remained carefully veiled from the latter due to the nature of his work. It simply wouldn't do to have him worrying about a child when his profession entailed some nasty undertones. With the death of her mother and stepfather, she became a kunoichi of Root as a means of providing for her younger siblings, both of whom became shinobi in order to ease the burden on their older sister. With the disbandment of the organization, the young woman found herself at loss, and struggled to adapt in mainstream society once more. That is, until her father was introduced into the girl's life once more. After being acquainted with her extensive list of siblings courtesy of her father's loose existence, Eihei chose to sever her ties with Konoha, taking to the road as she traveled with Raido before breaking off on her own. During one of these adventures she would come across Eigakure, with her younger half-siblings choosing to settle down in its confines. As for her, the pull of a nomad beckoned once more, and she took to the life of a traveler. Meeting with several kin that had spread across the larger shinobi world. In time she would happen upon her nephew, eventually learning his background and helping him on his own quest; ending Yama. Such an endeavor would become personal as she realized the entirety of the House of X were targets, forcing her to alert everyone and establish a rapport. Upon the eventual victory however, Eihei would choose to settle down in Ei, having conceived a daughter by a samurai. Though she is still rarely in town due the nature of her profession. Background Eihei's story begins with the tale of a young man and a Konoha jōnin. The latter going by the name of Kanmi, had found the former on the outskirts of her village, malnourished and exhausted from what appeared to be a very long journey, one that was undertaken with great haste. It was clear that he had suffered greatly, and despite her fiery nature and reservations about the individual, Kanmi decided to take him back to her place, where she proceeded to nurse him back to health from what originally appeared to be lethal and almost fatal condition. However, the woman had no idea what she was getting herself into, namely the amount of teaching she would have to impart to Raido as he regained his strength. For one thing, it was clear that whatever place he had originated from had clearly erased his manners and sense of social ques and etiquette, something that Kanmi would take great pains to help him relearn during his rehabilitation at her home. Despite Raido's lack of manners and flippant attitude, Kanmi find herself drawn to his nonchalant temperament and cool demeanor, something which made the two fast friends as she taught him the ways of the world that he had been removed from for quite a while. It would be only a matter of time before that line blurred into something more substantial; love & desire. That desire birthed from the two's constant contact with one another could only result in one thing; the consummation of an act. From this act Eihei was conceived and began developing in her mother's womb, unaware of who her father was and his origins. It was not to long afterwards that Raido would leave the village, though not before vehement protest on Kanmi's part. She wanted to join him on the odyssey he planned to partake in, yet his whims of it being too dangerous ultimately convinced her that staying within the village would be in her best interest. This departure was not without its worries however, as Kanmi warned Raido to be careful and to look out for himself. She received the expected flippant reply, though not before smiling through shed tears. At that point however, Kanmi began to reach the realization that more had been done on that night of lust then expected. Her growing belly was an indication of that, something which several people close to her commented on. Many were sharp enough to suspect that the culprit of the impregnation was the man that had accompanied her through the village in the past months. Considering his recognition as a tall dark handsome type, many weren't surprised that he had eventually worked his way into the fiery kunoichi's heart (among other places). With the passage of time, Kanmi retired temporarily from shinobi duties, recognizing that her pregnant status could serve as an impediment to her success on missions. Despite this and Raido's absence however, Kanmi was genuinely excited to become a mother, something which surprised many who knew her on a personal level. However, they agreed that despite her fiery nature, Kanmi would be an exceptional mother. The time for a birth was soon at hand. Eihei was born on a chilly winter's day in the depths of February, to an excited Kanmi and other witnesses. The birth itself was rather simple and in its execution went exceptionally quickly, something which Kanmi was grateful for. Soon after her birth Kanmi finally moved on from Raido, noting that the aforementioned dangers of his job meant his return to the village would be highly unlikely, something which she had grown to understand. The newfound perspective that came with being a mother proved to be one that made her wiser, seeing the merit of staying in the village. As for Kanmi's moving on, she met a fellow clansmen around her age, who accepted her in spite of the fact that she was a single mother with a few months old baby in tow. It wouldn't be long before the two would enter a relationship and the young man took on the duties of being a stepfather, raising Eihei as if she was his own. Marriage would soon follow as the two officially tied the knot in a rather understated ceremony. But I digress. Eihei on the other hand grew into a rambunctious two year old, excited about the world's whims and adventures while excited to take part in the village's day to day activities. It wouldn't be long before she inherited a responsibility at her young age; a baby sister. It was clear from the beginning that the newest addition to the family was Uzumaki through and through with her fiery red hair that matched extraordinarily well with golden peepers. While initially disgruntled that her younger sister didn't have her russet hair color, Eihei was elated to have a new person to play with. However, in time she would began to question the nature of her color compared with that of her family. For now, though, her 2 year old mind was occupied with acquainting herself with the young baby. Two years passed before yet another addition was made to the family, this time in the form of a baby boy. As expected, the 4 year old Eihei was the first to greet the new arrival, followed by an ecstatic two year old Aka. They both waited impatiently alongside their father for the sibling to be handed over to him after the connection was established between mother and child. Eihei would once again be disappointed to see that Shinrai did not gain her hair color, instead inheriting the brilliant red of his mother and father and the gold of older sister. Such a thought placed doubt in her four year old mind as to whether or not her mother or father were truly that. She pushed that aside for the moment though as she finally had the opportunity to hold her little brother, cooing softly over his peaceful face. With that the family was complete, as Eihei and Aka soon became protective over the youngest sibling. Meanwhile however, Eihei's attention soon focused on the Academy. Several of her friends throughout the village had began talking about it, and she would often go with them to watch the older kids come and go from the building's main entrance. All of them wanted to enter its walls, yet all of them knew they were too young to do so. While they had heard of Kakashi Hatake, the Sixth Hokage, graduating from the Academy at the tender age of 5, they clearly realized that they did not have that level of prodigious talent. However, the thought of entering soon motivated Eihei enough to ask her parents to begin training her. They initially refused, citing her age, but nevertheless watched her level of dedication from afar. She had done it. At the age of 7 years old, just two years beyond that of Kakashi, Eihei had achieved the rank of genin. After much trial and error, not to mention convincing her parents of the merit of sending her to the academy at the age of six, Eihei had completed the first step in the process of becoming a full-fledged ninja. While at the academy, her prodigy ways had made themselves quickly apparent as she showed an affinity for the fundamental art of ninjutsu. It was made most apparent when she began utilizing the Shadow Clone Technique and Body Flicker, B-rank and D-rank techniques respectively. With the former she was able to produce around five fully manifested shadow clones, a feat that shocked many of her chūnin and jōnin instructors. It also shocked them further when she was able to produce a sizable amount of water, equivalent to that of a pond or small lake, without needing a nearby water source, hinting at an already remarkably developed affinity. It quickly caught the attention of several higher ups, in particularly the Third Hokage. Upon being assigned to a genin team, Eihei quickly proved herself to be the brightest among the group, displaying a jack of all trades mentality as she built upon the foundation that her jōnin sensei provided for her. Leading the way at the age of 8, Eihei and her teammates became chūnin, passing the three rounds of that year's exam with frustrating ease, at least on the part of the other teams. With these rounds of success however, Eihei continued to be plagued by the question of her parentage, as she watched her younger sister follow in her footsteps to the Academy. Finally, at the age of 10 years old, she confronted her mother about the subject, only to be brushed off multiple times in seemingly rapid succession. Eihei was undeterred however, as the promotion to chūnin gave her ample time to polish her skills and her patience. It was only after confronting her mother for what felt like the hundredth time that Kanmi finally cracked. She initially confirmed what Eihei had suspected, that the man she knew wasn't her father, but rather her stepfather. Kanmi also confirmed that she was in fact Eihei's mother, which the former believed to make sense considering she possessed significant red highlights within her russet colored hair. However, Kanmi only revealed the appearance of her father, giving the 10 year old chūnin pictures of the latter when he and Kanmi were younger. From what Eihei could see he was rather tall and possessed raven black hair and onyx eyes, along with a well muscled body. However, what Kanmi concluded with was the ability that he and Eihei seemingly shared; a healing technique. At first Eihei wanted to deny such a seemingly superficial claim, but as she considered it, the piece began to make sense; the ability explained why she healed so quickly even after sustaining some pretty grievous injuries over the years. Some of those had witnessed the unknown ability at the time believed it to be an extension of the well-known Uzumaki life force. Only now did Eihei realize that was just partially true. While relieved to have that portion of the mystery solved, Eihei turned to the identity of her father. Her mother remained mum on the name, but Eihei supposed that she had enough information to go by. So for the next two years, while Eihei was completing missions as a chūnin (she had turned down the jōnin promotion a few times to stay with her team), she searched for clues of her father's whereabouts. However, unbeknownst to her, tragedy wouldn't be far in the offing as Eihei continued to pad her mission completion rate and broaden her abilities. The death totals came in; her mother and stepfather among them. The story was that them and their squad had been ambushed by a large force of unaffiliated ninja. While the bulk of the attacking group were defeated and killed quickly, a secondary group ultimately eliminated the Konoha-nin. Eihei herself found it hard to believe that someone had subdued and ultimately killed both Kanmi and her stepfather. Both of them had been jōnin-rank shinobi with elite skills that made them among Konoha's strongest, a fact that made their deaths as surprising to Eihei as it was to Konoha's elite ninja. Thus initially Eihei was too shocked to be upset, yet as the weight of their deaths sunk on Eihei and her younger siblings, the tears soon began to flow with abandon. Eihei didn't know what the future held for her siblings, as both supporters of the household were no longer among the living, leaving the group without a means of bringing in significant money. This infuriated her to no end as Eihei's eyes evolved into something more. Both of her siblings were initially shocked by the change, but Eihei unwittingly deactivated the eye before it could be seen. They were then approached by an elderly man with a walking cane; Eihei would later learn that he was Danzō Shimura, an elder of the village. Motioning her to come walk with him, Danzō expressed his condolences for her parents' deaths before giving her an opportunity to keep a roof over her siblings' heads. Knowing that she didn't have other options Eihei jumped at the opportunity, as Danzō talked of her exploits before questioning her loyalty. Eihei committed, though not before forcing him to promise to keep her siblings protected and provided for. It was on that day, the young girl's maturity was hastened as she became a part of Konoha's darkness; Root. An Awkward Reunion The Depths of Capoeira and the Fam Personality As a former member of Root as well as a survivor of Danzō's own more challenging assessments, Eihei was devoid of emotion initially. This was shown from how she conducted herself in society when not on missions to her cold and calculating demeanor when completing objectives. It reached a point where her siblings didn't recognize her anymore, something that Danzō had planned all along throughout his grooming process. She was also very loyal, taking Root and Danzō at their word, and constantly defending their actions, while ensuring the safety of their secrets. To be precise she would be the only person besides Danzō to understand and utilize the mechanics of their [[Cursed Tongue Eradication Technique|oath. In fact, the Root Leader entrusted her with the job of disposing of any Root shinobi that did not abide the code of secretiveness. She would live with her siblings once more upon the death of the Konoha elder and Root's complete dismantling however. Though Ei would note how distant they had become over the course of those years. Nevertheless her emotions would arise once more, though such a change proved tepid as she became acquainted with civilian life once more. Her first interactions with the society that she had left behind were awkward to say the least, as Eihei utilized the fake yet transparent smile early and often in an attempt to engage in meaningful conversation. She constantly masked her inner turmoil with a falsely cheerful facade, that unsurprisingly, most saw through as well. The complete suppression of the woman's emotions left Eihei as a relative outcast in most of Konoha's mainstream; meanwhile Ei's unceremonious return did little for her psyche. When with others, she took to feigning boredom in order to avoid casual conversation, a concept that was foreign to her. With time however, she became less socially awkward, though concepts such as bonds and relationships still eluded her understanding. However, one thing that she developed during her last years in Konoha was a fierce protectiveness of her two siblings. Despite knowing both of them were capable of taking care of themselves, she nevertheless had people look out for them when she wasn't around to do so. Beyond that, Eihei has developed into a person that is constantly seen as serious. While part of that stems from her mature appearance, her actions confirm this assumption. It has been shown that the antics of jokers have little to no effect on her, and her only response is that of exasperation when they continue to go about their cheery ways. When in battle, her demeanor remains similarly austere, displaying a consistent levelheadedness that was instilled during the woman's days as an operative of Root. An enemy's tactics rarely surprise her, with only those that are exceptionally powerful eliciting a notable response. Tactics that fall outside of her expectations or are surprising usually receive a complement from Eihei; though such things are shown to be as rare as a comet. She respects shinobi that display resilience and power, as well those that are highly adaptable. When discussing her love life (something that she rarely pursues), Eihei has stated her ideal partner would possess these same abilities of adaptability and resiliency. There are times where this calm demeanor gives way to some arrogance, as she believes that the Root organization was the strongest organization in the Five Great Nations while she was one of its most powerful shinobi. It has since become one of her priorities to make Hilt an organization of equal capabilities. Eihei has stated that she won't rest until it has reached a level that puts in the same conversation as the Seven Swordsmen and Root, eliciting the same level of fear while commanding considerable respect. Notably, such efforts were sidetracked upon meeting her father for the first time. While her mother's description was notably accurate, his offbeat if not cool demeanor was most unexpected. That is, until he began to talk with a persistent level of flippancy that could only be described as irritating. While Eihei assured him that she didn't hate him, there was still bitterness coiled within her stomach. The woman had spent the first twenty years of her life without her biological father after all. Though her stepfather was personable and friendly, even becoming the guiding hand she needed, their time was far too short. Leaving her without a role model to draw from, a vacuum that Danzō would later come to fill. Thus Raido and Eihei's relationship existed in a strained state for quite a while, the woman subconsciously blaming his "gallivanting" ways for depriving her siblings of childhood. For it is difficult to manage such affairs when you are naught but a child. It would be a vocal interjection on her younger sister's part that would cause their relations to improve. For Aka laid out in painstaking detail just what Eihei had done for her family, all that she had sacrificed so that they could enjoy the comfort of a roof over their head. This revelation served as a breakthrough that would lead Ei to become Raido's most trusted confidant, as he realized that she exhibited a far greater maturity then most of her siblings. Nevertheless, Eihei is still shown to be irritated by her father's childishness, often playing the role of guardian. Yet it is clear that her life prepared her for such a task. One thing that survived her emotional purge and reawakening was her familial devotion. Many consider it second to none, the girl risking her health and sanity to provide for her younger half-siblings, willingly to destroy herself it meant her precious sister and brother would be cared for. It was for this reason Danzō agreed to the task in the first place, recognizing it as the key to securing her loyalty. Since leaving that life behind, Ei has invested herself in learning more about her family, finding cousins that were resided in the same village for years; only her growing darkness preventing the woman from discovering them earlier. Likewise, she would delve into the archives of her father's family, learning of his past before experiments consumed his life. She would learn the names of her grandmother and grandfather regardless of Raido's wishes on such days being revisited. In addition, she would become the one who reconnected the various people of the growing family, serving as a liaison that worked tirelessly to record every individual that belonged to Raido's line. Recognizing their signature while mirroring it against her own. Gaining a feel for the vigor that lie behind such chakra, one that could be attributed as lifesaving. In short, Eihei became the X's historian, feverishly mapping the existence of their people all over the shinobi world, only satisfied when she temporarily ran out of leads. Resuming her resolute pace when over a new trail materialized. It is for this reason that she took the deaths of Ameryuu and his wife especially hard, feeling responsible simply because she wasn't there. After finding her sister broken mentally, Eihei was shown to have wept, an action that she rarely commits. Many guess accurately that attacking her loved ones is certain to provoke the woman's wrath, capable of tearing the land asunder until she finds the culprit. Her Root training kicking in as she murders them for such a transgression. It is noted that Eihei becomes terrifying in such circumstances, expressing a vindictive temperament that is only quelled by the death of the offender. Her protectiveness only grew several-fold with the birth of her daughter Satori. The girl is shown to rarely leave Eihei's side, as she is afraid to let the child out of her sight given what has happened to other members of her family when left to their own devices. Such protectiveness (albeit overprotectiveness) is also extended to her nephew Takashi, though as she watches him come into his own, Ei begins to trust him enough to take care of himself in most circumstances. Her faith bolstered by the present of the progenitor; though Kaguya herself may not act, Ei believes her capable of at least administering the information necessary for helping Taka out of a bind. However, should he prove to be in danger, Eihei will drop everything to rush to her nephew's aid; such decisiveness is paramount in her mind for the sake of rectifying the mistakes she has made in the past. When Satori exhibited comparable strides in combative prowess, Eihei would ultimately entrust her to younger sister and the village of Eigakure, seeing them as the safest place for the girl to reside while knowing she would be cared for and loved by her aunt, uncle and cousins. In particular, the Head nin recognized the place as an extended family, one that looked to the betterment of the whole and its parts. Regardless of how difficult balancing such interests could be at times. Such conviction was enough for her to entrust her beloved child to the land and its people. Though she is shown to drop by regularly to check up on the health of her seed and her family. Adamant about never committing such an error again while she has breath in her body. Appearance 's future while protecting its past.]] Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control As a descendant of the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans, Eihei is blessed with an exceptionally large amount of equally strong chakra as well as a potent life force. The secondary portion is part of the reason why the ability that she inherited from her father is so effective in its execution, allowing her to heal even some of the most dire of injuries in seconds to minutes. Even as an academy student, the potency of her chakra allowed her to form at least five shadow clones as well as manipulate sizable quantities of water with relative ease, feats considered inconceivable for a child of such young age. But she proved undeterred by such matters, possessing a well-tuned chakra that appeared innate given the success of her younger siblings and the prowess of their mother. Likewise, she is able to utilize the properties of Chakra Flow, mastering the principles to the level of turning a fragile tree branch into a weapon capable of clashing with swords if not strong enough to break such tempered steel. It serves as one of her most viable assets and a strong point for versatility, enabling greater mobility while serving as a catalyst for creativity. Nevertheless, it's something that she has continuously honed, learning to manipulate layers of the substance for the sake of durability, blunt power, speed, and precision. Essentially she has focused extensively on altering the chakra covering for different needs, practicing the usage until it became muscle memory, a instinctual adjustment that happens at the drop of a hat. Over time, her finesse with a core attribute of the ninja arts would soon become inherent. Where as she originally changed the context of the chakra flow in regards to proportion, such movements became more minute in their function as Eihei developed the ability to mimic the effects with far less chakra. Eventually shrinking the prominence of such chakra flow to a nearly imperceptible layer that hugged the surface of the weapon. Such accuracy had the unintended consequence of aiding her discretion as a Root-nin, allowing her to quietly dispose of troublesome adversaries and traitors to the larger organization. It managed to earn her quite a reputation in regards to the larger shinobi world as one who was responsible for "hushing" Danzō's opponents. Notably, Eihei would come to regret the many murders she was set to commit as one of the Root Leader's most prized assets. Such control would be further extended to her rapidly growing reserves, noted to be as massive as that of her father's while expressing a vitality comparable to her mother's. It became an instantly recognizable attribute for the young woman, who chose to initially embrace it when out in the public eye, noting it as an intimidation factor that kept unwanted trouble at bay. Nevertheless, she managed to remove its presence through carefully maintained control, erasing to the point of non-existence. It is noted that her proficiency with the technique has awarded her comparisons with it's previous user , a note that the woman finds amusing yet motivating. For she has little time for the past when the future beckons. Ninjutsu Dōjutsu Chōwagan A newly coveted dōjutsu arises from the melding of the Uchiha and Uzumaki line into one entity, helped along by a unique birthright. Christened the Chōwagan by it's first user, Eihei began learning of its state as a descendant of her father's fabled Rinnegan. In time she would begin experimenting to see how much it held of predecessor eyes, and if it's power would be great enough to face the threat that plagued her family; the House of X. The eye's abilities start with a unique form of sensory perception. Being a manifestation of the Uzumaki's life force stored with ocular veins of the Uchiha, Eihei has the unique ability to sense life force and the souls/spirits of others. This allows her to bypass individuals who hide their chakra via suppression or camouflage, as Eihei can recognize their very essence regardless of their chakra's presence. This originates in a manipulation of spiritual energy, as each person leaves residue of themselves as they go about their business, allowing her to pick up on this as well. The only ones that she has been shown incapable of catching are beings that do not possess a soul, though if they do possess something akin to life force she can still grasp their being. In this regard, Eihei has an ability to sense dukkha, much like the Rinnegan. However, the limits or extent to which she can do this remain unknown due to her not dabbling in such arts yet. Second among the gifts granted by the dōjutsu to its users is a unique form of space-time ninjutsu. It allows the user to place themselves at any location in their given realm of time. Activating the eye, the user steps through a portal that closes upon their entry, before fabricating an infinite number of themselves at various points through the use of life force. They then settle upon their specific destination before erasing current selves with the dōjutsu, alongside the other "users". The user is then replaced by their preexisting self at the designated terminus, allowing them to continue on their journey without being inhibited. This version of space-time generally considered slightly cumbersome by its users, citing the amount of preparation time as ultimately impractical for battle situations, though it is useful for long distance travel. Hence the call to develop a more streamlined version for combative purposes, with the resulting creation dubbed Nakaori. Unlike its forebear, this version doesn't require the creation of several carbon copies of themselves. Rather, it is a simple visualization of the users destination combined with the spiritual prowess of Yin and physicality of Yang. In a concise explanation, the world is akin to a piece of paper, with the existing location and your landing-place serving as two points. By combining the spirituality of yin to fabricate your existing area and person as a illusion, the paper is folded so that the two points overlap, while the vitality of yang brings forth the new version of the user at the objective. All of this occurs with a small window of space, allowing the user to see every individual involved as frozen despite none of them realizing the duration of the technique. However, it restarts upon the user reaching their desired place. The one qualm is the users range is limited, much like Sasuke's {{nw|Amenotejikara}, though the parameters of the technique vary from user to user. Genjutsu Other Skills Intelligence She is a rather sharp individual, one who can easily survey the field while in the heat of battle. She is also able to discern people's weaknesses and use it to her advantage in battle. One example was when she was training her younger brother Shinrai before his genin exam. Noting his relative lack of speed, she landed some techniques that led to his quick and unceremonious defeat. It was that defeat that allowed him to work harder and not get full of himself, leading to him successfully passing his genin exams. An additional showcase of her prowess is her proficient user of reverse psychology, even when in the heat of battle, in order to confuse and disarm an opponent. Part of her proficient use of reverse psychology stems from her ability to read people, particularly a person's body language or their reaction, allowing her to adjust her response accordingly. It is said that she is capable of noticing even the most minute changes in body language, endowing her with the ability to always plan two steps ahead of the opponent. This in turn allows her to gather information rather easily, via body language or blackmail, resulting in Danzō calling her a sponge, because of her ability to pick up valuable information with relative ease. These observation skills were what caused her to become recruited into Root and later Hilt, and they have only grown in sharpness as became older. Former Abilities Sharingan Category:Approved Article Category:Uzumaki Clan Members Category:Uchiha Clan Members Category:House of X Category:Eigakure Resident Category:Eigakure Shinobi Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality